


Winchester Child

by graceowen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceowen/pseuds/graceowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on my birthday, I ask my mom the same thing. "who is my father?" And every year she tells me that I'll find out my own way. And once I know, I won't be able to go back. Well, on my 17th birthday when strange men come to my house and go after us, saying that we might know something about a Dean Winchester I finally understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading ! The beginning is a little shaky but it gets better as it goes along, I promise ! I hope you can enjoy and if you have any thoughts on it at all please don't be shy to share !!

It's my 17th birthday and I know that I'm not grown yet, especially in the eyes of others but I know that I at least deserve to know who my father is. Then again, I've been saying that for as long as I can remember. My Mom always gets touchy about the subject so I try not to bring it up that often, but I figure if theres one thing that I want for my birthday, an answer sounds pretty good but she always tells me that I'll find out my own way. I love my mother, but she is a little hippy-dippy. She believes that everything that should happen, will happen, and not to push anything. And I agree with her in some senses but I also believe that if you want something bad enough, you have to fight for it.

"Mom! I'm home!" I call out once I enter the house. Most of the time either the car wouldn't be in the driveway or you can hear her working from her room. Most of the time my black cat, Lucky, would be by the door to welcome me home. Something was off. I take off my headphones and put them around my neck.

"Mom!?" I call out again. I walk into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table, with her arms behind the chair with a tense expression on her face, which is very unlike her. I suddenly hear the slam of the front door and turn around to see a pair of black eyes staring me down.

"So you're the Winchester child." he says with a smirk. I start to back up into the kitchen as he starts to approuch me.

"Who the fuck are you. And who the fuck is Winchester?" I ask and he starts laughing. I hear another laugh and quickly turn my head around to see another black-eyed-man with his hand on my mothers shoulder but then turn my head back around.

"Your father, of course. We've met a few times, but I wouldn't go as far as calling us friends." he says as he pulls out a knife. I back up into the chest of the second man and he grabs my arms.

"Get off me. Now." I says and they both laugh again. I step on second mans foot and elbow him in the stomach. As he's leaned over, the first man swipes his blade at me but I jump to the side and grab his arm as it goes in front of me. I bend his arm back and grab his blade. They stand side by side and laugh again.

"I'm glad you find it funny, Chuckles, because I'm about to beat your ass." I say as I hold the blade in a ready position.

"You really are the Winchester kid, but even so, we're not gonna get beat by a girl." The second one says.

"Better report to the boss man." the first one says and a large cloud of black smoke erupts out of their mouths and they fall flat on the floor.

"Mom are you ok?" I ask as I rush over to her and untie her arms.

"Who the fuck were they?" I ask as I kneel on the ground and hold her hands. She looks down and then looks back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I knew that they would come, but I never knew that they would come so soon." She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me outside to the shed.

"What?"

"We agreed that you should get training, but I never went through with it because I never thought that you would actually need it." She says as she opens the third drawer down on a large filing cabinet. She goes to the back and starts counting forward.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Got it!" she exclaims as she pulls out a beige folder with a DW written in a black sharpie marker.

"You'll need this. Go get your stuff but pack light and I'll get some other things ready for you." She says as she hands me the folder and starts looking around for other stuff

"What as in D.W. from Arthur?" I ask.

"We don't have the time, Harley. Go get your things. Now!" she says with the most serious expression I've ever seen her have. I run up the stairs and grab my back pack on the way. I begin to pack my things into the green duffle that I've always has in my closet. I grab some clothes, my journal, my sketchbook, my computer, my chargers and other things that I would need if I was going to stay at a friends for the night. I go downstairs to see my mom grab a map out of a drawer in the kitchen and shoves it into a back pack then hands it to me.

"Go to the place circled on the map, and ask for Malissa. She'll tell you what you need to know."

"Mom whats going on? I don't understand."

"Your father. This is your way of finding him. This is your destiny." She says and gives me a few sets of keys with labels on them and I grab them from her before grabbing Lucky. She shoves me towards the car and helps me in.

"You need to go now. The more that we wait the more dangerous it gets." she says and pats the hood.

"Mom, aren't you coming with me?"

"It isn't safe. I love you." She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Go!" She screams, just as another man comes up behind her.

"Harley, Drive!" she screams and he grabs her as I pull out of the driveway. Just as I'm driving away, I hear her scream one last time.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

I drive for around an hours and pull into an emptily parking lot where I finally break down. I turn the radio on, and then turn it up, letting the music drown out my thoughts. I know that from this point, I won't have time to cry. Once my mind was finally clear and I've run out of tears, I pull out the map and drive.

The house that I finally pull up to 45 minutes later is an old family looking home with a few cars out on the cobble stone driveway. I park my moms old Toyota and walk up to the door with most of my stuff but I leave Lucky in the car. I knock on the door but when no one answers I decide to turn the handle and to my delight (with a bit of an eerie feeling) , it's unlocked.

"Malissa?" I call out. I walk in and knock on the wall while calling out her name again. I turn my head when I hear someone cock a gun.

"Who's asking?" a lady in her late 30's / early 40's asks. She's wearing a long green dress with little sunflowers all over and a heavy blue wool sweater while holding a 1990 Colt Anaconda with a wooden handle and using both hands.

"Hold up lady. My mom sent me here because she said that you had answers and I think that she just died and I'm really not in the mood but fucking go ahead, shoot me. I dare you."

"Harley?" She asks lowering the gun slightly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mama sent you?" She asks putting the gun down all the way, still not answering the question. I nod my head and shut the door behind me.

"Things must have gotten bad" She says.

"These people came and tied her to a chair and then they tried to kill me. They said I was the Winchester child? What the fuck does that mean? And then they like passed out or something? And there was this black smoke? I don't even know you probably think that I'm insane." I say, sitting down and making myself at home. She pours something out of a flask into a shot glass and has it to me.

"Drink this." I put the glass to my lips and tilt my head back, letting the liquid run down my throat.

"Was that water?" I ask, disappointed.

"What did you think it was gonna be? How old are you anyway." She asks laughing.

"Something with more of a kick." I say and look at my watch. "And technically, 16 but ask me again in an hour." I say

"Todays your birthday?" she asks and I nod.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Thanks, but I'm not your sweetheart." I say, genially and she laughs.

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." she says still smiling.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asks, getting serious again and I shake my head.

"Me and your mama, we go way back. We used to be best friends in fact. But then something pretty bad happened and we knew it would be safest to stay away from each other. Me and your mom were just out of collage and had just bought our own place and we thought that the world was ours. But things in the house were staring to get weird. Coffee cups could turn out in closet drawers and radios would turn out under the kitchen sink. And I wasn't supposed to tell you this, your daddy was, but I guess we don't have as much time as we thought. Those scary stories that you're told as children aren't just stories, and we had a poltergeist living with us. And they wanted us out. And all of a sudden, two men came. And they said they could help. So they stayed the night and shit got crazy, not in the good way either. But they finally got the poltergeist to leave us alone. Your daddy saved your mamas life and we knew that people - things would want her for that. Because even after the poltergeist, he thought about settling down. He thought he loved your mama. He thought that she would change things for him. But then he thought too much about it and started to think that staying with her would only hurt her. And you of course, he never wanted to put you in harms way, even though way back then you were only an idea." She smiles sweetly at the end.

"But who is he? And why is special or something?" I ask

"Have you not looked at the file yet? His name is Dean. Dean Winchester and he's a hunter."

"But you said that they got a poltergeist away? What kind of hunters do that?"

"Oh they didn't just get it away, they set it free. They killed that son of a bitch. They're special kind of hunters. They hunt things, or beings - that hurt people. They kill things like ghosts and demons and other monsters."

"So everything is real. The Loch Ness monster? The Boogy Man? Santa?" I ask and she starts to laugh

"Some things are made up, but your father knows more 'bout that than me."

"How do I find him?"

"You've been through a lot today. Take a nap, I have an extra room."

"But-"

"No buts! You need your rest."

"Okay, thanks. Let me just get my cat."

"You brought your cat?"

"My cat is what I have. She's home." I say and Malissa nods, knowing not to question it.

I bring Lucky into the room to find that Malissa already took all my stuff there. I take my shoes off and fall into the comfortable bed. Lucky curls up next to me, and I immediately fall asleep, dreaming about childhood memories with my mother.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

As soon as I wake up, I can smell my moms famous mac n' cheese and for a moment I almost forget everything that had happened. I look through the back pack that my mom gave me and take out the papers that she gave me about my father. A picture of him fell out, it must have been from the time that they spent together. But they both looked very happy in a not-usually-happy kind of way. My mom had taken the pages from her notebook about him out, and I begin to read them:

May 27, 1998

_It rained all day, but Dean knew how to make it better. He got blankets and got us both coffee and of course went the bakery to pick up a few things and we spent the entire afternoon laughing in bed. It was like he genuinely wanted me to be happy. Or us happy, I should say, but then again he doesn't even know yet._

June 1, 1998

_I think he might know, because it's been sorta obvious even though I am trying to find the best time to officially tell him. I think he'll be happy about it. I hope he'll be happy about it. But things will be as they should._

June 12, 1998

_He knows and he's happy about it. But he left. He told me that it was because it would be best for both me an they baby, which I refuse to give up. I try to tell myself that he did it for us, that it really is the best but then again I'm not really sure. But I guess that this is how it should be. So it will be._

She had such sweet things to say about a man that she never really knew, but then again it was my mother. And it was my father that she was talking about. And I never knew him at all. I get up and walk into the kitchen.

"I need to find him." I say and Malissa turns around to face me.

"Good to see that you're up, now wash up. Dinners almost ready." She says, avoiding what I said entirely.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah and we can talk about it with some food in out stomachs, now did you hear me? Wash up." She says again.

She cuts me a piece of the large dish of mac n' cheese and smiles slightly.

"I was trying to remember something that your mom would make and once I remembered this, I knew I had to make it. Nothing could beat her mac n' cheese. I figured I had to make you a birthday dinner." She explains and I smile.

"You really didn't have to do anything for me. You barley know me."

"Don't say that. You're practically family." she says and theres a long pause as we begin to eat.

"How do I -"

"Harley I know that you want to know your father. That sounds great. And I know that this might be hard to hear but it was best that he left. You knowing him will put you in danger, more danger that you are already probably in."

"I don't care." I say

"Harley..."

"I don't. My mom said that you would give me answers about my father, but if you won't then I'll find someone who will. It doesn't have to be you. But I do have to know my father." I clarify.

"Ok. I need you to know the risks of doing this, but I'm not going to push you away. Like I said, you're practically family. If you know how bad that this may be, then I can help you if you still want it, but it might be hard."

"How do I find him?" I ask and she laughs.

"Thats the hard part. He goes to a different city every week or two and has been doing that for the past seventeen years. Tracking him like that would take years, if it's even possible. But I do remember that he was from Lawrence, Kansas. I don't know how often he goes there, or if he even goes there at all but it may be a start."

"Thanks Malissa" I say and start to get up but she grabs my arm.

"Where do you think that you're going? You've still got stuff to learn!" she says and hands me a credit card

"Your new name is Kelly Grey. You're 21 and just taking a break from college, traveling the US before you go back so that you can find yourself when you're still young and be happier earlier in life. You've got a story and a family and you need to be good at making up stuff on the spot. Got it kiddo?" I nod and try to get up again but she grabs my arm again.

"You can't take your moms old car because the demons know what it looks like. You'll need something new." she says and hands me a pair of keys with a green circle keychain with a daisy on it saying make love not war, a long red heart keychain, and a black bulldog with large eyes and pointy ears.

"Dogs name is Brutus. You put your finger through the eyes and stab with the ears." She explains.

"Thanks" I smile.

I get my stuff together and click the keys until I hear a click coming from a 2012 four door navy blue Jeep Wrangler. I load all my stuff into it and smile. She is a total babe, a few signs of use of the inside but nothing that I couldn't be taken care of with a little TLC. I sit in the front seat and take down the CD holder from the sun visor only to find that there was a picture of my mom. And she was with him, and they looked really happy. Malissa came out carrying books to load into the trunk.

"Thank you. I mean it." I say and she smiles and takes my hand.

"Any time you need it. Know that you got a home here. Now you got research to do. I've told you all that I know, now go get that father of yours." She says and she pats the door where the window was rolled down before stepping away and letting me drive.

I hit all the local bars (with my new id of course) to hustle some cash before officially starting on my way to Lawrence, with more pub stops on the way. I only did it enough to get by, for some cheap gas station food and a motel room. But every time I hustle, I get better and better and I know that it's not something that I should be proud of but I can't help but feel a little bit happy that I can depend on myself. That's the one good outcome of this. I can finally be independent.

I smile at myself that night before I go to sleep in the hard bed, thinking about the money that I gained just that night. I was only at the beginning of my journey, at the Red Roof Inn but there was some feeling of freedom. I look at the folder about my father one last time before finally turning off the light and doing something that I thought I would never do.

"Dear... whoever is listening, I guess. It's Harley. Harley Rose. I know that you don't hear from me much, if anyone is hearing this at all, but it's just not something that I do a lot because, honestly I don't know how this whole thing works but I know one thing for sure. I need to find someone. His name is Dean Winchester. I'm pretty sure that he's just some random guy from Lawrence, Kansas. That's a pretty normal place, right? I don't know if that's where he still is but thats where I'm going to try to find him. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of him but he's sorta an important person to me and I just really need to find him so if anyone is out there and willing to help, that would be cool. I'm not sure exactly how to end this? I guess an Amen? Amen. Did that work?" I whisper and then I finally go to bed, Lucky curled up beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean" Cas says as soon as he walks into my room in the bunker.  
> "What?" I ask  
> "Theres a girl who is looking for you" Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that it gets better but I hope that its not actually that bad. I know it's sorta boring but it gets v interesting !!!!

*Deans POV*

"Dean." Cas says as soon as he walks into my room in the bunker

"What?" I ask.

"There is girl who is looking for you." He says. He's been a little off lately, but he hasn't been wrong yet. " But Dean," he sighs "she's different."

"How?"

"She's human." he says and I furrow my brows. Cas probably just couldn't see clearly, right? He's probably confused or didn't see a mark, or fangs, or claws, or her eyes. Right? Or maybe he just can't remember all the things that make a monster.

"How do you know."

"Because she is praying for you." Well... that makes things a little different. But what person would be praying for me? Me?

"Dean, it's important." he urges.

"More important than finding this Rugaru?" I ask. There had already been three killings and I'm not about to let another one happen on my watch.

"You have three days. She's going to Lawerence and she expects you to be there, but she knows your real name. I highly advise against letting her ask around, when people might actually know your name because they  _will_  tell her that you died or that you were a murderer. And she needs you to be alive and not a felon." he says. Sometimes it's hard to remember that Sam and I were believed to be killers. Three times.

"How do you know all this?" I ask. One person comes to mind but it can't be her. Christina promised that she would be trained and we have another year or two, right? It couldn't be her, the time hasn't come yet.

"She told me. She said that you are an important person to her." he says. It can't be her, it just can't.

"I would recommend leaving immediately." He says and I pick up my gun that had been lying on the bedside table. I stand up and start packing things into my green duffle. Random clothes and weapons. I'll be ready to take on whatever this thing is, no matter how long it will take. 

"Dean, I think I - Dean?" Sam starts but then stops as he see's my frantic packing.

"I have to go take care of some... personal thing." 

"In the middle of a case?"

"It's important, Sammy." I say and he finally shuts up once I call him by his childhood nickname.

"Just tell me where you're going." He says, not wanting to pry too much because we know that in the past, it's only put a thicker wall between us. There's a long pause before I finally get the right words to describe it.

"Home." I say.

"What?" He exclaims "I'm going with you"

"I gotta go this one alone." I say, turning to him. "Plus we're in the middle of a case. I'll let you know when I'm on my way back."

"Dean..." He whines, in his Sam way.

"This is my problem, and it's not even a problem. It's just a. . . lets call it a dilemma."

"A hunch that'll make you stop in the middle of a case."

"You're a grown up now, you can take your own case."

"Dean, you know that's not what I meant."

"I just gotta go, okay? I'll be back in a few days. I'll tell you whats up before then."

"Fine." He says hesitantly and I grab my keys and head out to the Impala.

 

\--------------------------------

 

*Harleys POV*

Although I love my new car, being crammed in there for hours on end with an antsy cat is not ideal. It took five hours just to get from Melissa's house to Scranton, where I stayed at a place called The Red Roof Inn, then seven and a half (not including pit stops) to get to Columbus where my temporary home is the Star City Inn, and then I have to go to the St. Louis Travel Lodge which will be another good seven hours and then one more stop at Motel 6 which will be another four more hours of non stop driving. I decided not to drive for eight hours a day just because I definitely get road rage plus I have to take a break every three hours or so just to stretch my legs and get a snack.

Once I got to a motel, I would normally put my stuff down and then get ready for a night out. I would look for the most occupied place and flirt with as many guys as possible. I normally go for the new-at-college looking guy, simply because a lot of them don't actually know how a bar works yet. They have their first fake id's and they're starting to by drinks for pretty girls. They don't know what means they're going to get laid or if they're gonna get played, and I appreciate that very much. They buy you all kinds of things especially when they think that you'll go down on them... But! Stealing their wallets when they're making out with you is a pro. Because a bad kiss is one thing, but money! Thats another.

I walk away from the pub in Columbus, looking at the $400 I got that night and then putting it back into my bra. The motel is only a short way away and by the time I get there, I come back to an empty room once again. Except Lucky who, as always, is waiting by the door for me. With my earnings today, I decided that I could go back to the motel a little early and find something else to do. I pull out my phone and look through my contacts. I had lots of random peoples number from school, but I didn't really have any close friends so I didn't really have anyone who would miss me, back in Dennis. As I kept scrolling, I got to a contact that made me stop immediately.  _Home._

_"HI, You've reached the Rose residence! We're probably out doing something fun, so leave a message and we'll call back when we can. Thanks very much."_

The recording plays into my ear and at first I'm left speechless, it all seems so real now. After the beep pulls me back to reality, I decide that I should probably leave a message anyway, just incase there is a way that she gets it so I sit at the foot of the bed and start to speak.

"Hey, mom. I'm sorry that this happened. I still don't know what exactly  _is_  happening but I'm still sorry. I'm guessing that this wasn't supposed to happen. I love you, and I know that this is my fault, but I'll fix this. I promise. I don't know what it is, but I'll make it better. And we can be happy again. Alright, I should probably get some shut eye but I love you. And I miss you. Alright, Goodbye." I say and hang up. I get up to go to the bathroom to get ready but then I can't hold it back any longer. My knees go out and I can only feel tears dripping down my face. I get up after a while to wash off the mess that I've become but as soon as I get up, a wave of anger washes over me. I grab the nearest thing to me, which happens to be a lamp and throw it against a pale blue wall before turning around and punching the wall behind me. I'm not sure why this is happening, but I can't stop. I can feel my knuckles start to tear, but I don't care.

"Please! Just tell my why! Why me?" I call out. Then, out of no where, I hear a voice from behind me but as I turn around to see who it is, I pass out.

"Rest child. Your days will get better."

*Cass's POV*

I beam in only to see the same girl from the night before punching a wall, much like something that Dean would do. She is calling out  the entire time, clearly it is wearing her out but she doesn't seem to want to stop. She doesn't seem able to stop. Once I could bare the sight no more, I walk up behind her.

"Rest child. Your days will get better." I say and she begins to turn around but I place my fingers on her forehead, causing her to fall asleep, literally. I catch her as she falls and lay her on the bed. I pull the covers up and make sure that they are fully covering the girl, but in a comfortable way.

"Dean" I say to him. He turns his head to the right, very quickly and then puts his eyes back on the road.

"She needs you."

"I'm driving as fast as I can, Cas."

"Do you know who this child is?" I ask. She did not state her relations with Dean when she prayed but I can only hope for the best, considering that Dean does not normally drop everything and start driving for hours for just anybody. 

"I have an idea."

"Then why didn't you tell Sam?"

"Because it doesn't have anything to do with him."

"Even so, you left him alone, only to worry about what your fate could be on this mystery trip."

"Oh, trust me. He's not worrying about how I'm doing." Dean laughs

"How do you know?" He is only a human.

"Because I know my brother and his nose is probably buried so deep in books that he hasn't cooked himself a half descent meal since I left." He chuckles.

"Look, He's probably just aiming to finish up this case. He's fine." Dean explains and I nod

"Do you know what this girl looks like?"

"Brown hair. Green eyes. Short." I say and he rolls his eyes

"Good enough." He says and begins to drive faster. 

"Hello."

"Hey Cas." Sam says as he turns the page of a book, just as Dean predicted.

"What do you have?"

"Well I found out that all the people who were killed were connected through some guy named Randel Walsh who supposedly disappeared two years ago. And, it turns out that a few cities over, two people died the week after Randel disappeared. And every few weeks, a person or two would go missing a few towns over from his last hit. So I'm guessing he came back for something, and those people tried to stop it. Now I just have to figure out what and where before he finds it." He says. 

"Is there anything that you need?"

"Nah, we got some flame throwers in the basement, but thanks." he says and I nod, an act I picked up on instead of saying 'you're welcome'. I believe it's more modern. There is a long pause and Sam shifting uncomfortably before finally asking,

"What is Dean doing, going back home?" He has the curiosity of a child and the stubbornness of one too.

"I'm not quiet sure, but I know that it was urgent." I half-lie. I have learned that lying never solves anything but telling half-truths is something that the Winchesters do very often. 

"But aren't you the one that told him about it?" He catches on.

"Yes, well..." I say and zap back to Deans car.

"Back so soon? What, was Sam too boring for you?" he asks and chuckles to himself again.

"No, just very questioning." I sigh and he laughs.

"Well we still got a few hours a head of us, so chin up." He says.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Have you seen a young girl in here, short, brown hair, green eyes?" Dean asks to a bartender once we get to Columbus.

"Yeah, she was quiet a dancer too. She got around her fair share tonight." He smiles and Dean furrows his brows while pursing his lips and tensing his jaw.

"Where did she go." he asks, sounding as if he's about to loose him temper.

"Not sure, but she left about an hour ago."

"Dean."

"What Cas?" he says as he walks away from the bartender. He sounds angry.

"We should probably turn in for the night."

"Cas, I have to find her."

"And we will. But you need rest." I insist.

"Fine." he agrees and says that he'll drive to the nearest motel and I go back to the bunker.

 

\------------------------------

 

*Harleys POV*

I wake up in my bed, still in my dress from last night with bloody knuckles and mascara stains on the pillow. I go into the bathroom and take off my makeup then turn on the water for the shower. I normally shower at night but I can't really remember much of what happened, so I just assume that I haven't yet. I walk out in my towel and put on my black tights, with black high waisted shorts and a simple vans shirt with the sleeves cut off. I slip into my black vans and gather my stuff. Once I'm done checking out, I walk back out to see a black '67 Chevy Impala and I can't help but whistle.

"She yours?" I ask to a blonde hair and blue eyed man smoking a cigarette on the curb.

"No, but I wish."

"Yeah. She really is a beauty." I say, admiring the car one more time before going out into my babe and  patting the steering wheel once I get in.

"But mines a beauty too." I smirk and drive off. Next destination: St. Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, uhh, is it alright if I sit here?" I ask and she continues to stir her drink.
> 
> "Oh yeah of course." She says, looking up at me at the end of her sentence.
> 
> "I'm sorry but you seem a little young to be here."
> 
> "I am." What?
> 
> "I'm sorry, you're Dean Winchester right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are visual like me an need an actual person to imagine how things work out, I picture Harley as Niki Koss and her mom as Olivia Hussey from like 1990. So I hope that helps and also I post pictures of some stuff that I can't really describe well on my tumblr (which is immportance) so you could check that if you need it. I put everything under the tag 'spn fic' but you could also find it under 'winchester child.' Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of everything so far! I'm actually v interested in getting feedback. Hope you enjoy!! xoxo

*Deans POV*

I open the window of my motel room to see a man with blonde hair admiring my baby, a little too closely. I grab my gun and tuck it into the back of my jeans, and then slip my jacket over to cover it. I grab my duffle and head out.

"Hey. Whatcha ya doing pal?" I ask

"I know it looks fishy, I just left my keys in the bar I was in last night and am trying to find another way into my car." He says and just the fact that he called it his car makes my skin crawl.

"Yeah ok." I say nonchalantly, then pull out my gun "Step away from my baby. Now." I command and he immediately throws his hands up and backs up and then runs away.

"Thats fucking right." I think to myself

"Was that really necessary?" I hear a grumbling voice say from my left.

"Yes Cas, this is my baby. No one messes with my baby. Now you man the car. I have to check out." I explain. I step into the car once I get back and Cas turns to me.

"She's already on her way to Lawrence." He updates.

"How fast can this girl drive?" I ask and he shrugs. I shake my head and sigh. She can't get to Lawrence before me. Only bad things will follow.

"Who is this girl to you anyway? Why is she so important?"

"Why do you think that she's important to me?" I ask.

"Because you dropped everything for her. You don't ever drop everything for someone, except Sam. And anything close to family I suppose."

"Well then, just assume she's close to family." I say and he nods which is followed by a pause.

"Do you know what motel she's staying at anyway?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Theres something different about this one, Dean. I know that she's human and she can contact me, but I can't seem to find her unless she calls to me."

"How many times has she called out to you?"

"Twice."

"Twice? And you didn't think to tell me about it?" I ask, enraged. This is my daughter. Of course he doesn't know that, but still.

"It wasn't to just me, it was to anyone. But I was the only one that answered."

"And what's it that she asked you for?" I ask. I cannot believe that he didn't tell me. He should know by now that holding back the truth its never good, especially in the hunting life.

"The first one was only to find you. The second was for help." He responds and the blood drains for my head.

"What did she need help with? Is she okay now?" even the thought of her not being ok makes me uneasy. Even though I' haven't been a huge part of her life, she is still my daughter.

"She's fine. She just needed to understand and because I cannot tell her what I don't know, I gave her rest." He explains. Fair enough, but I'm still on edge.

\------------------

By the time we get to St. Louis, it's dark out so I check into The St. Louis Tavel Lodge and turn to put my stuff into my room but before I leave the front desk, I stop. There's this feeling that I have and I can't explain it but I end up turning around asking the man if he had seen her.

"We're her eyes like really green?" He asks. I turn to Cas and he nods.

"Yeah, she checked in a few hours ago but she left not too long after, and she looked like she was going out for the night." He said with a smirk n his face.

"Watch what you say."

"Why, who is she to you?" He asks. I clench my jaw and ball my fist, but then let it go.

"Just watch it." I say again and he nods but rolls his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking.

"Do you know the nearest bar? Or where she might have gone?"

"Yeah theres a place not far from here actually, maybe like 15 minutes walking distance. Called uhhhh Area Code I think."

"Alright thanks."

We take the Impala just because and Cas insists that it would be best if he waited in the room. I walk into the bar and immediately hear some drunk collage kid trying to hit on someone.

"Hey uh, have you seen a short girl with like green eyes and like dark brown hair?" I ask the bartender after ordering my drink.

"Look man, not sure if you've looked around but there a lot of girls in here, and I've given a lot of them drinks. I don't remember exactly who looked like what."

"Alright then." I say and walk off. He was right, there were a lot of people here and it was sorta hard to see exactly what people looked like. I sat at the bar for about half an hour scoping out by myself but when I couldn't find her I started to ask around again.

"With brown hair- and" I try to explain over the music, which is proving to be impossible "And she's got green eyes?" I repeat myself but then give up when the girl that I was talking to, walks away with her friend. There are so many kids - underage people - here and it's obvious that they're underage but I guess they got let in anyway somehow? I look around for an empty spot but the only one that I could see is next to a younger girl. She's wearing a tight dress and a leather jacket.

"Hey, uhh, is it alright if I sit here?" I ask and she continues to stir her drink.

"Oh yeah of course." She says, looking up at me at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry but you seem a little young to be here."

"I am." What?

"I'm sorry, you're Dean Winchester right?" She asks and I start to go for my gun.

"Depends on who's asking."

"You don't recognize me." She smiles.

"Is there a reason that I should?"

"Well, I mean you've never actually met me so I guess not but I've been told that I've got your eyes." she says and I furrow my eyebrows and squint.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." I laugh.

"I'm your daughter." She says and smiles.

"You. You're my daughter?" I blink.

"Harley." She says and extends a hand.

"Dean." I say, shaking it.

*Harleys POV*

"Dean." he says, shaking my hand.

"Oh my shit. I've been looking for you." I say and I start to breath more heavily

"So I've been told." He says

"What?"

"We should head back to the motel, I'll explain there."

"Wait but uh... I sorta have some stuff to do here." I say. I can't exactly say what I've been doing, especially to my dad.

"Playing guys? Yeah, you're done for the night. I have some cash and we really have to get back to the motel so I can explain a few things." he says.

"I'm sorry but I just met you. Don't think that you can just jump in my life and start telling me what to do. I can make my own cash." I smile.

"I'm your father." He says like that title makes a difference.

"Who I've never met before. You've never been a part of my life, don't think that just because you're a part of it now means that you run it. You don't get to tell me shit." I say and he smirks.

"I'm sorry, how is this funny to you?"

"Well, I was worried about how Sammy would react, but you'll get along just fine." he says and I get up and start walking.

"Where are you going?" he stands up and calls out.

"To the motel..."

"So now we're going to the motel? Alright." He says once he catches up and I smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's because I wanna take my heels off." I say. I follow him out into the parking lot where he walks up to an Impala.

"She's yours?" I ask enthusiastically and he nods his head with pride. Thats funny, second one in two days, I think

We get to the motel and he goes to open the door but grabs my shoulders first

"Theres something I need to tell you a-"

"Yeah, yeah the whole things-that-go-bump-in-the-night-are-real spiel. I got it." I say and he looks at me wide-eyed.

"What? How?" He asks and gives me his confused look (gif at the top, if you're not on mobile)

"Malissa."

"Who?"

"Malissa. She was my moms friend. Brown hair and brown eyes.. She- never mind." I stop explaining after a little because I know that he'll never remember.

"Ok, well that greases the wheels." He says and opens the door for me. I walk in and sit on one of the beds. He comes over and puts a gun on the night stand in-between the two beds then sits down on the one across from me.

"You had a gun. The entire time."

"I always carry a gun." He explains and I nod my head with my brows furrowed and my mouth open.

"Right." I say and look to the side.

"Good I'm glad you found her." A voice says from nowhere. I automatically grab the gun and point it to where the sound is coming from then shoot next to his knee.

"Who the fuck are you? I know how to use this, so don't even think about moving!" I scream and he grins.

"Well obviously she didn't tell you everything." Dean says, as if he let this person in the front door.

"I'm not fucking laughing!" I say and shoot his knee. It does nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" I whisper-scream to Dean and he just laughs again. He then puts his hands on my shoulders.

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" he laughs. 

"What? Who is he?" I ask, still holding up the gun and pointing it at the man with no pain.

"I am an angel." The man says in a deep voice. The same voice that I heard the night before.

"What?" I ask putting my arm down and turning towards Dean.

"An angel." He says.

"Wow, really helpful, I didn't hear that the first time." I say sarcastically but his demeanor doesn't change.

"You mean to tell me that they're real too?" I ask sitting down and holding the bed around me.

"You have a problem with that but you were fine with the whole monsters thing?" Dean asks.

"Monsters are everywhere anyway, whether they were born like that, or they turned like that, or they're changed into one by change or by choice or any number of reasons. There are monsters in people. The whole actual-monsters thing isn't a hard concept to grasp because we've all met monsters before. But angels? Angels means that some 'capital-G-God' is real. And there are still people suffering. How could anyone let that happen? Especially to a world that he supposedly created. How could he not care so much?" I ask. I'm starting to get dizzy so I grab onto the bed tighter.

"I need to get my stuff, I need to calm down, I need to process this." I mumble while breathing in and out, heavily. I get up but then fall into the supposed angel. I instinctively push myself away and Dean catches me.

"You need to lay down."

"I need to get out." I say, starting to feel suffocated.

"Just breathe-" he starts

"If you tell me to 'breath in and then out' or to 'just calm down', it will actually make me want to punch you in the nose." I say, laying down anyway. I blink a few times but each time, my vision gets blurrier and blurrier, before I finally close my eyes and pass out.

**Deans POV**

She begins to blink more and more but then finally closes her eyes for a long time. They don't open.

"Harley?" I ask, checking for breathing. I can feel her breath on my hand as I hold is above her face and then I begin calm down.

"I believe this would be a better time to say the apple phrase." Cas jokes, and I roll my eyes.

"We should go get her stuff."I say. I go through her purse and find some shit that I don't like, along with a key room number 214. We head out and soon find the room. I then turn the key and open the door. A black cat immediately walks over and starts to meow, but then hisses and goes away.

"Huh, I guess some stray wondered in." I say.

"I believe that her name is Lucky." Cas says, going over to the cat who is now sitting on a small pile of belongings next to the bed.

"What?"

"Yes, Lucky belongs to Harley." He says and goes to pick up the cat, who is no longer hissing at him.

"How do you know?"

"I am an angel, Dean. My knowledge of language goes beyond what humans have made up."

"So you speak cat?" I ask.

"If putting it that way makes more sense to you, then yes." He clarifies and I laugh and shake my head. I grab all the clothes that I can find, then go into the bathroom and collect all the things left around the sink. I carry the bag back to our room as Cas carries the cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finally gets to meet the rest of the family that she's been dying to get to know

**Harleys POV**

I am a waken by Lucky licking my nose, which makes me feel like last night was a dream, but as I sit up and see that I am in a two-bed motel room (which wasn't the one I checked into), I realize I was wrong.

"Hey sweetie." I say, getting up and letting her crawl into my lap, and she immediately starts purring. I reach up to rub my eyes, but then realize that I now have large circles of black surrounding my eyes, where my makeup used to be in place. I put her on the bed next to me and walk to the bathroom.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Dean says, looking up from the newspaper that he's reading while sitting at the table with a box of donuts.

"Thanks. Sorry about the thing last night." I say and lean against the bathroom door frame.

"What thing?" He plays off. "But uh, we need to talk again."He says with a guilty yet angry look.

"We're gonna be having a lot of talks from now on, aren't we?" I ask and he shrugs, going back to his paper. I turn and walk into the bathroom, cleaning myself up. I take off my makeup and then brush my hair before quickly jumping in the shower.

Once I come out, I get dressed in a black crop top, blue high waisted shorts, and a green and black flannel, and of course my docs, then go into the kitchenette to get my donuts. I walk over and Dean sighs.

"Don't be angry."

"Nice way to start." I roll my eyes and pick out a donut.

"Last night, we had to get your stuff, and to do that, we had to get your key." he says and I nod my head slowly along with each time he pauses, while taking a bite.

"And to do that, I had to go though your purse."

"Ok." I say holding in my rage. I hate it when people touch my stuff but I guess it makes sense. They couldn't just walk down there without a key and expect the door to magically open.

"And I found this." He says and pulls out the pack of cigarettes that I had kept in my purse along with my white lighter that I doodle on every now and again.

"Ok." I say and look up at him. I did't think he would mind. Out of all people he would (or at least should) understand, right?

"You know these things kill you?" He asks rhetorically as he starts to get angry and I laugh a bit.

"I mean, how do you even like it? Breathing in chemicals? Toxins? Like this?" He asks and pulls out a cigarette, puts it between his lips and over dramatically pretends to light it.

"How is this fun?" He says with it still in his mouth which only makes me laugh harder.

"This isn't funny!" He says, but I still can't take him seriously.

"Yeah, it sorta is" I say as I grab my pack and lighter and head outside.

I take out a new one and out it between my lips. I push my hair behind my shoulders and take out my lighter when Dean comes outside and stands by me. I lean against the wall of the motel and light the cigarette.

"I'm serious. That's gonna kill you." He says and I smile again as I take it from my lips and release the smoke.

"So I've heard."

"How are you not getting this?!" He asks and raises his voice. I put it to my lips again and let it fill my lungs.

"It's not that I'm not getting it - I just don't care. I mean, sure it'll kill me eventually but something kills everyone eventually. At least mine makes me happy." I say, letting out a big breath of smoke in his direction and he shakes his head.

"For every cigarette that you smoke, I'm smoking one too. Then when I'm dying because I get lung cancer, you'll finally understand that these are bad." He says and takes out the one that he stole earlier.

"Suit yourself, although I advice not." I say as I light it for him. I breath in, and then take my cigarette away from my lips, breathing out white clouds. I repeat the action and think about how much has happened in just over a week. I ash my cigarette and that's when I notice that he did't choke in heaps of smoke, which meant that this wasn't his first time.

"So, you've done it before?" I ask.

"Yeah, I used to do it sometimes when I was younger. Not regularly and never as young as you, but yeah." He says before putting it to his lips and breathing out the smoke.

"We have to get back to Sam, before he starts worrying and then starts to look for us." Dean says, stomping on his half gone cigarette.

"Let me finish, but I'll get my stuff together and follow your car." I say and he looks confused.

"In what?" He asks.

"What, you think I went all this way on foot? No haha I got a car. And she's a total babe." I say proudly, pointing at her from across the parking lot. He nods his head in approval and heads inside. Once I finish a bit later, I drop it to the ground and push my foot on it, putting it out. I head inside and put my things together, then bring them out to my car. I come back to grab Lucky and Dean smiles at me.

"You've really taken that cat with you, this whole way?"

"What, you think I'm gonna leave her locked in a house without an owner so that she can starve to death? Not a chance." I say and it shuts him up. I put her in the large carrier that I have for her and then put it in the backseat and jump in the front. I follow Dean as we pull out of the parking lot and start driving.

We drive for a good 4 hours before I have to pull over.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Dean asks as he runs over with concern.

"I'm fine, I just had to stretch. I can't just drive without stopping every once and a while." I say, while reaching my arms towards the clouds.

"I thought something was wrong." He sighs.

"Something is wrong. I just drove for four hours, straight. Thats not healthy." I say and he laughs.

"Well, thats the life. Not healthy. Not well paying but damn it feels good. I'll tell you more about it once we get there." He says.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"The bunker." Dean says and I laugh.

"Are we pulling a Marvin from Red?" I ask and he just grins and shakes his head.

"You'll see." He states and we get back in our cars and head off once again. After a slightly shorter time, Dean pulls up to an old brown building with tall widows. He drives around to the back and then opens the garage, which is filled with gorgeous old time-y cars and even a few bikes. I pull into one of the empty spots next to his and open my door.

"This is where you live?" I ask, opening my arms wide, to signify the 'all' that the bunker is.

"This place is huge!" I say turning around and throwing my arms open again. I turn back to him with an open smile on my face and he just smiles back.

"And this is only the garage." He says, opening the back of the impala to get out his stuff. I grab my keys and do the same, following him as he leads me through the massive place. We turn to the left and then head down a massive corridor. We end up at a dead end, with doors on three sides of us and he puts his stuff down by the door on the right. He opens the door to the left and holds it open for me.

"This can be your room. I'm right across the hall if you need me and the bathroom is the one at the end of our hallway. Sam is all the way down the hallway and to the left. And Cas, you can pretty much just call for Cas. He's an angel, so he doesn't really sleep." he says and I nod.

"I'll give you a minute to settle in and then I'll show you around the place." he says and leaves the door, closing it behind him. I put my bag on the bed and put Lucky next to it. I open her crate, but she's laying down so she stays put. I start to unpack my bag, but then realize that I have nothing to make the room my own except my clothes in the drawer. I sit on the bed and Lucky finally climbs out and rubs against me, purring. I have her. I pet her for a bit before putting my computer at a desk and heading out into the hallway and closing the door behind me. I knock at Deans door but there's no answer, so I slowly open the door and theres nobody in the room either. I start to walk down the hallway and pass a bunch of rooms with closed doors, until I reach a large room with book cases up the the high ceiling. I start to walk in but then hear a gun load behind me.

"Who are you and why are you here? Who sent you?" A man says calmly with an uneasy sense about his voice. I put my hands up and turn around to see a tall man, a very tall man with long brown hair holding another colt 1911a1 but with a brown grip.

"Who are you?" He booms, his voice shaking me and I immediately hear someone running around the building. I back up but he stops me.

"Move again and I'll shoot. Start talking."

"Please. I-" I start but Dean then comes into the door.

"Hey now, maybe we should calm down." he says and puts his hands on the tall mans shoulders.

"Dean, don't let him kill me." I say wide-eyed.

"You know her?" He asks, relaxing his grip on the gun.

"It's not exactly the way that I wanted you to meet, but yes." He says and the man puts the gun onto the table. I grab a chair and sit down, to prevent myself from falling. I just almost died, and I was just saved by the father I just met.

"Sammy, you might want to sit down for this." Dean says and I realize.

"You're Sam! HA! I heard about you! So this is the first time I meet my-"

"Don't." Dean stops me and I look to him. "Let me tell him."

"Dean tell me what?" Sam asks

"Sammy sit down." Dean says again and he finally complies.

"Well, this is uh. This is-" he swallows and looks down "This is Harley." he says looking back up to me and then Sam, then me and I nod. Then Sam. "She's uh. She's, well she's family."

"I thought all our relatives are dead." Sam asks.

"Well uh, not really because you know. Harley's still here, alive and kicking." He laughs.

"Moms or dads side?" Sam asks

"Uh...It's a funny story actually, ya see-" He says and begins to babel. He guiltily grins and looks down again.

"Dean." I say and he looks up to me again with his lips pressed.

"Sam, she's mine." He says and looks at Sam.

"Yours as in... your daughter?" he asks calmly and Dean nods. "Daughter?! You have a daughter?!" He shouts and stands up which causes the chair to fall backwards. "And you never told me?" He shouts again.

"I was gonna tell you a good way but the one thing that wasn't supposed to happen, started to happen." He says and I look down.

"Nice to meet you too." I say, looking up at Sam.

"Sorry I almost shot you." He says and picks up his chair.

"Sam, I-"

"Dean, give us a second. I need to talk to her alone." He says and Dean does as he's told, walking slowly out of the library.

"So... you're my niece." He says and I nod my head.

"And you're my uncle." I say and he laughs. He then surprised me by hugging me tight and sighing.

"I'm an Uncle Sam." he laughs.

"Do you know what Dean was talking about?" He asks and I explain my whole story to him. The whole thing, well all that I know. And I end by telling him how I got here.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I say as I instinctively fake laugh. I know that it sounded as fake as it was, but I knew that he wouldn't question it.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you were a rollercoaster earlier." I say and he laughs.

"Well Dean not telling me is one thing. But I can't be mad at you for not telling me when there was no way that you could have" He says and half smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, ok so I felt really bad because I almost hit him but then I saw that he had blood all over his face and stuff and he was really shaken up and he was running from something and-"
> 
> "You didn't." I challenge.
> 
> "...I did... And I'm sorry ok but I'm not really because we might be able to help him!!" She says and she sounds genuinely guilty but also proud and I can't help but feel responsible.

**Harleys POV**

"Do you mind?" I ask Sam while holding up my pack and lighter as I walk back into the library

"Go ahead" Sam says at the same time that Dean says "Don't you dare."

"Which one is it."

"Dean, everything already smells like smoke and whiskey." Sam says and I grin.

"Fine." Dean says with hesitation and holds out his hand, causing me to laugh.

"If you wanna smoke with me, you can either buy your own pack or start buying mine." I say and he sighs. He looks as if theres a war going on in his mind, of course becoming a new parent to a seventeen year old girl is to blame. He waves his hand to signal his permission of my smoking. I sit in the chair next to Sam and across from Dean. I put my feet on the edge of the table and lean back. I put the cigarette in my mouth and light it, taking the first breath.

"You know one day you're gonna have to help us." Sam smiles.

''I can practically do that now." I say and take my feet off the table while leaning forward. I grab a book from the table with my left hand while holding the cigarette with my right. I kick my feet up to the table again and lean back but then Dean gives me what I'm guessing is his disapproving look.

"What?" I ask puffing out more smoke.

"You're not hunting with us." He says strictly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not" He replies.

"And why is that?" I say, putting my feet back on the ground.

"Because."

"Because you said so? Are you actually pulling a 'because I said so'?" I mock, putting it to my lips and taking a breath.

"Absolutely" he says, as if theres nothing wrong with it.

"No." I resist, blowing my smoke in his direction.

"Excuse me?" He says and raises his eye brows.

"No." I repeat and he shakes his head.

"It's funny how you think you have a say in this." He laughs.

"You know whats really funny? How you think you have a say in how I live my life." I say back with a big smile only face.

"This is too weird. Its like seeing two Deans fight." Sam says looking back and forth between us.

"Shut up Sam." Dean says.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." I criticize.

"Oh my god, he's my brother. I can talk to him like that." he defends himself.

"No you can't, especially when he's being reasonable." I explain, putting my half finished cigarette out on the base of the lamp.

"You wouldn't understand." He says.

"Oh look at that, big-boy-Dean acting like an angsty little teen. Guess what? I wouldn't understand. Know why? Because I don't have siblings, because I never had a father. I barley had a family! And now you just show up and expect me to do as I'm told? No. Not fucking a chance. Respect is earned and trust is a two way street. You have to at least try to make up for not being there for me for seventeen years. Then I'll start to respect you, and maybe! If you're lucky! I'll even start to fucking trust you." I say and get up. I know I probably over did it, I know this man did what he thought would be best for me and my mother, but he still wasn't there. He up and left, then covered his tracks like he never wanted to see us again.

"Harley." he says as I walk out but I ignore him.

"Harley Rose!" He calls and I immediately snap around.

"You don't get to pull the 'angry parent, say full name' card. You weren't there." I say as I walk out of the library and down the hallway to my room. I dig around, for anything. Something to calm me down. I find my keys and my sketchbook. I fill a backpack with some random pens and pencils and whatever other art stuff I brought with me. I shove my pack in and walk out to the garage.

"Harley." He calls out with more sympathetically.

"If you try to tell me what to do one more time I'm gonna break your nose." I say which causes him to chuckle and look down.

"I don't think-"

"Don't underestimate me." snarl and he looks backs up, not smiling anymore.

"How did your mother deal with you?" He asks under his breath as he starts to walk away.

"She raised me like this. No one will walk over me. No being. I won't be stepped on. No fucking way." I claim. "She raised me strong. And you'll learn how to deal with it. Because I won't weaken myself so that people can 'get' me." I say and pace out to my car. I drive out, anywhere. I'm not sure where I'm going, but it'll be fine. I start to play music and turn it up when I hear the wimpy volume that it was at.

'You've got it all. You've got it all wrong.

Yeah, you don't know. You're a poor unfortunate soul.'

\------------------------------

I drive all the way out to a field around 45 minutes away. I light my second cigarette as I walk further into the field. I walk far enough where I was still see my car but not by much, and take a seat. I take out my papers and my pencils and start to sketch. It's nothing real, but it's something that I can't put into words. Therefore, I put it on paper. I start to write around the drawings, filling the empty space with empty words.

Sometimes I feel as if this is the place for me. An empty place where nothing matters. The fields cannot judge you for where you are coming from and the grass will not mind where you are going next. I'm probably the only thing in miles, and I still don't make a difference, which hurts, but also gives me a funny feeling in my heart. It makes it beat harder and I can't quiet explain, but there is either no pain or it's all pain and I'm not sure which but it's something. And something is better than nothing.

After a few hours of sitting, smoking, and creating, I decide that it's time to go back. The sun is long gone by the time I get in my car. About five minutes into my ride back, a boy around my age with blood splattered all over his face runs out in front of my car and I put on the breaks immediately which makes the car come to a screeching halt. He put his hands on the front of the car and when I get out and he starts to back away.

"Are you okay?" I ask, slowly walking towards him. I know that I should be running, hell I shouldn't have even gotten out of the car, but he doesn't seem dangerous.

"I- I don't know." He says with his eyes darting in all directions.

"Do you want a ride? I know someone who can help, I think." I say and he nods, holding his right fist with his left hand. He has brown eyes and light brown hair and is wearing a maroon hoodie with dark grey sleeves and a dark grey pocket. He stays silent for the ride, but I figure that I should call Dean before I bring a random boy covered in blood to his door step.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He interrogates as soon as he answers the phone and I roll my eyes. I can hear Sam advising Dean to go easy on me in the background but Dean doesn't seem to want to take note.

**Deans POV**

"Dean..." Sam tries to stop me

"You've been gone for hours! You won't text or call me just to tell me that you're okay wherever you are. And now-"

"Don't be mad." She interrupts

"Damn right I'll be mad!"

"No not about that, I get that but about something else." She says and I sigh.

"What?" I ask, more angry than understanding.

"Well, ok so I felt really bad because I almost hit him but then I saw that he had blood all over his face and stuff and he was really shaken up and he was running from something and-"

"You didn't." I challenge.

"...I did... And I'm sorry ok but I'm not really because we might be able to help him!!" She says and she sounds genuinely guilty but also proud and I can't help but feel responsible. She takes pride after picking up some random man who could be a killer and it's all my fault.

"Do you know anything about this kid?" I ask and when she doesn't answer, I continue my grilling "Do you even know his name?" I ask and I can hear her ask him the very question I just asked her.

"It's Nolan." She says "No it's ok, you can go back to sleep" She says to him and I smile, knowing that this part of her - the part that cares about everything and everyone - is very much her mother. Even if she's hesitant to show it.

"Alright. Theres a start. Bring him over and I'll see what I can get out of him."

"Dean! You can't just 'get stuff out of him'"She says like I'v just kicked a puppy and I sigh.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Have a conversation with him. Talk to him like he's an actual human being! Please, Dean."

"He might not be..." I warn and she tiredly laughs a little.

"Just pretend. Please." She says and I nod. I don't know why she seems so fixed on this but it seems like it matters enough to her that I have to do it. Especially with the whole earning trust and respect speech from earlier.

"Ok." I say. I hear the garage door open about a half an hour later and she walks in carrying a backpack and holding a stranger up around his torso with his arm around her shoulder. I take him from her and sit him down in a chair in the library.

"I'll go get you some coffee." She says, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nods and she looks at me. She heads off and I can hear her footsteps walk all the way down to her room first.

"Look, heres how it's gonna work. I'm gonna be...friendly to you. But it's for her. So don't think that you got anything over me. It's for her." I say, having a harder time getting out a few words than I should, and he nods with his wide eyes focused on something else. He looks up at me and starts to nod again.

"So you're Nolan? Alright. How old are you Nolan."

"I'm 19 sir." He says and looks back at the floor.

"How about we do the whole routine check up thing once he has time to get adjusted here." Sam says, walking towards us. I don't say anything but instead walk away, to infer that I agree.

"I'm back." Harley says shyly, holding two cups of coffee. She hands one to Nolan and holds the other out to me. I look up at her and she shrugs.

"I didn't know how you like yours so I kept it black, but it's the least I could do." She explains and I gratefully take it from her. She goes back into the kitchen and gets another cup and a plate with a bowl of sugar and a cartoon of half and half on it. She hands the cup to Sam and puts the plate on the table.

"None for you?" I ask.

"Not really a fan of coffee." She informs and I look back to our guest. "How're you doing Nolan?" She asks as she pulls up chair next to him. They face the table and he puts his coffee on it.

"Well, considering, I guess I'm just shaken up."

"Nolan, if you don't mind, could you tell us what happened?" She asks.

"I-I" he begins but then becomes silent, bringing his fist to his mouth. She reaches forward and puts her hand over his, causing him to look up at her. And she gives him that look, that one look that Christina gave me when I was telling her about the job. That 'it's okay. I'm listening to you.' Look. He took another sip of his coffee and looked back down.

"I - well I was going to a this almost abandon barn to uh...to clear my head because, well it's a long story, but there were these people. And they tried to attack me and so I ran and then this one tried to come after me the door was weird like a garage door and they slide under but didn't make it and their head-" he stopped and looked up at me.

"It cut their head off." Harley takes her hand off his and looks back to me, while leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the table.

"Was their anything weird about them? Like did you see their eyes, or hands, or teeth? Or anything?" I ask. We either have a natural born hunter or a natural born killer, neither one particularly comforting.

"I don't know, it was all really fast but they had people tied to the polls and - they talked about drinking me."

"Like blood?" I ask and he nods.

"So you basically just pulled reverse Scream 1 on a vamp?" I ask and laugh. Harley looks at me like I've kicked the puppy again and then turns back to Nolan.

"How are you doing? That must have been hard." She asks with those puppy dog eyes. And he looks down.

"Like I said - just shaken up." He says and she nods.

"How about we get you cleaned up, you can turn in for the night and then we'll ask you some more questions tomorrow and get you back to your car?" She asks, putting her hand back over his and he nods.

"Harley can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask and she pats his hand again before getting up and walking toward the map room so we could talk in private.

"Harley, I don't know about this."

"About what?" She asks naïvely.

"Him. Staying here." I say and she sighs "it's just we don't know him yet, or whether he got turned. Ya know... whether he's already one of them. We can't say for sure and-"

"Dean, please." She says, but she knows that it's enough. If she argues it too much it'll honestly just go over my head and i'll just discard it as teen angst and an attempt at rebellion. I look over to Sam who is looking over at us nervously, and then I look to Nolan who is just drinking his coffee.

"Ok." I sigh "But he can't know where he is. Don't let him see where he is when we're driving out. Were his eyes covered when he came in?" I ask with precaution.

"Not exactly, but he was asleep." She says, looking up at me.

"Alright. He can get the room next to me and across from you. I know that you trust this complete stranger but I just want to be able to keep an eye on him." I explain and she nods. She starts to turn away before looking to me and giving me a brief hug.

"Thanks." She says quickly before running off to Nolan.

"Here, I can show you to your room." She says to him and they walk off, him holding his coffee and her holding him.

"You're actually letting him stay?" Sam asks once they're out of earshot.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. For a second I thought that I was gonna have to witness another Dean versus Dean match today."

"You really think that we're that alike?" I ask and he nods dramatically.

"Oh yeah! Carbon copies." He laughs.

"Huh."

**Harleys POV**

"If you need anything, I'm right across the hall." I say before almost walking out. I walk to the door way before he stops me.

"Thanks so much but uh... just one question. What should I tell everyone?"

"We can talk about that int he morning with Dean." I say and he nods, sitting on his bed.

"Hey." I ay as I walk back out into the library.

"So what are we thinking?" I ask.

"Well, we know where the nest is and he knows what they look like, so we can ask him about that tomorrow. I think we can turn in for the night." Dean says.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning" I say as he and Sam walk into the hallway, while I go for all the left over coffee cups on the table.

"What are you doing?" He asks, grabbing the doorway to stop himself from continuing down the hall.

"Just cleaning up, don't worry about it. I'll see you in the am."

"Just leave it and we can clean it up later." He says, gesturing down to my room.

"Do that and then the ring is harder to rinse out. Trust me, It'll be fine, I'll be in bed right after." I say, convincing him. He walks down the hall and I put a cup onto the plate and then carry that in one hand and the one other cup in the other. I carry them into the kitchen and put it down in the sink. I rinse everything out, then towel dry it and put it back where I found it. I walk down the hall into the bathroom, taking off my makeup and getting in the shower. I walk out of the bathroom to find Dean standing by my doorway.

"I thought you said it would be quick." He says with his arms crossed.

"It was. Sorta. Plus I thought you would be asleep." I explain guiltily.

"It's three in the morning." He says and I shrug.

"You have to start taking care of yourself." He says.

"You do too!" I exclaim.

"I only need a few hours sleep. Much less than you should be getting. Now get some rest." he says patting my shoulder as I walk into my room.

"Yes sir." I say as he closes my door. I grab a big old tee and pull it over my head, then jump under the covers and close my eyes for the night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, it really means a lot to me! Also!! remember that if you've got any questions, I'm probably more likely to answer if you ask them on my tumblr (which immportance). I also post pictures of things that are harder for me to explain and new people and other great spn stuff. Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!!

**Harleys POV**'

I wake up to a knocking on my door.

"Rise and shine!!" Dean calls out. "Can I come in?" And I manage to groan an "uh-huh." He opens the door and I lean up onto my elbows with my eyes still closed.

"You said that you wanted to work a case with us, well, this is me inviting you to work a case with us. But for now, just questioning and research. I want you to know how to kick ass before I send you out in the field. Not that you don't already, but I doubt you know all the right ways to kick monster ass." He says and it takes me a minute to process what he said, having just woken up.

"Fair." Is all I'm able to get out before falling back into the bed.

"Nope! Time to get up!! This is why you should have gone to bed earlier." He says, walking in and banging on the walls.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask, leaning slightly up again.

"9:30. Which is a kind of late start so it time to get up! We've got a day ahead of us!! We've got a case to work! A case that you brought to us." He says, raising his eyebrows at the last bit.

"Okay okay!! I'm getting up!!" I lie.

"No you're not!! If you wanna hand the case over to us and sleep all day then you can... but you can't go back. C'mon!! Aren't you a teenager? Aren't you supposed to jump on this chance to prove yourself?" He asks with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fiiinnee." I say, dragging out the word and narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm getting up." I say and throw my legs over the side of the bed.

"There ya go!! Alright, I'll leave so you can get ready and whatever but meet me in the library. Bring along Ghost face." He says, grinning while closing the door. 

I stand up and stretch my legs then back then arms. I go through the drawer of clothes that I managed to throw into a duffle the day that I had to run and found an outfit consisting of black tights, light wash jean shorts, an old band shirt and an old olive colored jacket. I mosey into the bathroom and complete my daily routine by giving my face a quick wash and putting on my makeup. I walk into the library and am surprised when I see that Nolan isn't already there.

"Do you guys just never eat?" I ask "What about breakfast?"

"We have some stuff but we normally grab it on the road." Sam says, looking to Dean and then to me.

"Well, because I'm not coming on the road with you, and I need food too, how about we start making some here. You have a really nice kitchen." I say, smiling lightly. Dean opens his mouth as if he were about to say something but then closes it and shrugs.

"Do you even know how to cook?" I ask, somewhat appalled.

"Of course... we do." Sam says, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Right. Of course. Well, how about pancakes? I'm feeling pancakes." I say and walk into the kitchen. I look into the fridge and I'm not even surprised when I only find alcohol, frozen food, and some old greens that have probably gone bad. 

"We have to go shopping. You have no actual food and nothing to make actual food with." I say disappointedly while walking back into the library to find that Nolan is already sitting by the table, leaning forward onto it.

"Hey. I'll go make some more coffee." I greet. I walk back into the kitchen and before making the coffee, set a pot of boiling water on the stove. Once the coffee is done, I pour the water into a cup with some make shift herbal tea and put some sugar in. I carry two cups in each hand as I bring it back into the library for the boys.

"Here." I smile, putting it onto the table. Everybody grabs a cup and I sit down next to Nolan again.

"I'm sorry that we have to ask you these things, but please understand that it's gonna save somebodies life. You're gonna be a hero." I say and he nods, looking at me.

"Was there anything special that you can tell us about the vamps that you saw?" I ask. He sits, thinking for a bit.

"Well, she looked pretty normal. Brown hair, brown eyes, blue jeans, a black shirt. It was all really normal looking - except the bad stuff." He says and looks down, getting quieter at the end.

"But there was one thing. I saw it when she was chasing after me, I think she had a tattoo thing on her arm. It was like a tribal symbol thing. I don't know if that means anything." He says looking to Dean.

"Can you draw it?" He asks and hands Nolan a pad of paper and a pen. We give him a minute and he hands it to Dean. He holds it, squinting at it, while Sam looks at it from over his shoulder.

"I know this symbol. Where do I know it from?" He says. He walks over to the bookcase behind him, and scans all the titles. He moves onto the next bookcase and then the next, before finally pulling out a red hard cover simply titled Vampires and hands it to me. I take it, turning it over in my hands before opening it.

"Creative title huh?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, most of the Men Of Letters just wrote down what they knew instead of trying to make it sound interesting." He says. He grabs out a similar book titled Vampires: Volume II, sliding into the chair across from me. "Oh and uh, thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah, sure thing." I say, opening the book to the table of contents. Bites, Symptoms, Turning, The Remedies of Lore, Nests, Ancient Culture, Social Hierarchy and it goes on. I flip to the pages of Social Hierarchy as soon as I read it and scan the pages for any sort of thing on marks.

"Got it!" I say. I push the book forward, so that both the boys can look at it and look over to Dean, who has the smallest smile on his face but a smile nonetheless.

"It says that the mark belongs to the Adra, who is someone that is sorta like a mentor or a teacher. Different nests have different ways of approaching a hierarchy, so the nest that you happened to stumble upon, Nolan, used marks. But uh basically the Adra is the one who teaches all the newbies and uh, you just happened to kill her." I say, looking to Nolan, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"So I killed the leader chick. Is that good or bad?" He asks, looking between all of our faces.

"Well, both. Good for us because, well, now we don't have to deal with that." Dean informs.

"But for me?" 

"Well, the rest of the nest isn't gonna be so happy." He says.

"But don't worry, we won't let them get to you." I reassure him. As I've learned, Dean isn't the best at reassuring. Or he is and he's just not trying but either way we need Nolan to stay calm so he can help us through the rest of this.

"Alright. We'll drop you off at your car and then go hunt the vamps."

"No way!" Nolan exclaims, more or less jumping out of his chair. Dean gives him a fairly intimidating look and he begins to sink back into the chair.

"No offense sir, but my car is right next to the barn. I'm not going there till they're dead. I can't or else I'm dead meat." He says sinking back into his chair with a nervous look on his face.

"Harley, a word." Dean says and I get up, walking over to the map room much like we did just last night.

"Alright, heres the plan. You stay here with nervous kid over there and I'll call you once it's done. Then you drive out with him so he can get his car and leave us alone." He says, smiling at the end.

"So first I'm not allowed to fight and now I'm not even allowed to go with?" I question.

"Look, somebodies gotta watch over wide eyes and I can sure as hell tell you it won't be angels." He replies.

"Okay. Fine. But his name is Nolan and I don't know why you're trying so hard to not call him that, but thats what is. So that's what you call him." I correct and he holds his hands up.

"I call him by his name and you stay with him." Dean proposes.

"Deal." I say, turning around and walking back towards the table, Dean following.

"Alright, Nolan, you're gonna stay here with Harley and we'll call once the job is done. She'll drive you out to your car and thats when we go our separate ways." Dean says, making sure that I notice when he calls him by his name and Nolan nods his head.

"Alright we got a few hours but might as well leave now. We wanna get them before the sun goes down and its gets dark early these days." Dean says, convincing both Sam and Nolan. I know that it's just because he wants Nolan out.

"Yeah I'll uh, get the stuff and meet you out by the car." Sam says and they both start to walk out.

"See y'all later. Be good." Dean says just before leaving through the garage and Sam goes into the elevator.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" I ask Nolan, once again trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Well you sounded pretty sure earlier this morning that you didn't really have much." He smiles and I laugh.

"Yeah, well. If I had anything to say about it, we would have a lot more." I say and he nods while smiling.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it but I just have to ask. What made you go out there?" I question and he looks to the floor.

"It's fine." He sighs "I uh, well I found out that the girl I had been talking to hooked up with my older brother and uh, well, he knew. Ya know? That I liked her and he did it anyway and its honestly just because she was there. Like, He didn't care about her and he said that he felt sorry but I can tell that he doesn't really. Or at least not as much as he should. I don't know... it's one of those things. And thats just the place that I go to uh... get my mind off things."

"To get drunk?" I assume and he nods. I pull out my pack and put one between my lips. I push my hair behind my shoulders and light it. "I get it." I say with it still between my lips, deciding to put my hair up. "Want one?" I ask, taking it away and blowing out the tainted clouds as he shakes his head.

"Nah. My brother smokes."

"And you can't be anything like him?" I ask and he nods and smiles again.

"How did you know?"

"Just the way you are I guess. You seem very...careful. Or like...guarded. Like a play-it-safe kind of guy. Except the drinking of course." I smile. "It's sweet." I add, blowing out smoke.

"Yeah well apparently sweet is all I am."

"I bet that's not true! To be fair I haven't even known you for a full day but you seem smart. Ya know... witty. Clever." I compliment, putting the cigarette between my lips.

"You really shouldn't do that." He says motioning towards it.

"So I'm told." I smile, taking it out and puffing out the fog then leaning forward onto the table.

"You're too beautiful to die early." He says, leaning forward and towards me.

"Trust me, if I do die early, it won't be from smoking." I laugh.

"Do me a favor?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows.

"Try not to?" He says leaning in.

"I have an idea." I say with his lips surprisingly close mine.

"What's that?"

"Follow me." I say. I put out my cigarette as I get up and take his hand. I bring him into my bedroom and he sits down on the bed.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I say, leaving and closing the door after me. I run to the elevator and go downstairs. I open every door I pass until I find one with guns and grab a z75 Phantom and some ammo then hurry back up to my room.

"I'm ba- oh my god!" I say as I walk in to find Nolan with his shirt off.

"Put your shirt on and we're leaving." I say while grabbing my keys and heading out.

"What? I thought-"

"Nope. You thought wrong. Haha no. No way. Nope. Now uhh, just uh get your stuff together. We gotta go."

"Well thats embarrassing. But aren't we supposed to wait till they call? We have time."

"Ok first; new plan. We go and...support." I say, searching for the word. "And second; no. Not even if we did 'have time'." I smile crudely.

"You do mean... support from afar. Right?" He asks, rushing after me.

"Yeah..sure." I say, jumping into my jeep.

"Also, close your eyes or I'll knock you out." I say, smiling again as he gets in.

"Yeah I don't think that you could-"

"Why is everybody underestimating me lately? I can do it. Now do you really want me to show you?" I ask and he laughs. "Alright haha yeah its real funny." I say as he continues to laugh and I shift to face him in my seat. I take my fist and run it right into his jaw, causing him to immediately pass out and I smile to myself.

"Time to go for a little drive." I say smugly, turning up the music.

'You've got hell to pay, but you've already sold your soul.

It's blasphemy.

But the words don't make sense no more.'

\---------------------------

It takes about the same time to get there as it did the day before. I drive to the place that I parked my car yesterday and Nolan gives me directions to the place where he parked his. I drive up to find a mom-car Honda type and the Impala next to it. I park my car, turn all the lights off and start to open the door when Nolan grabs my arm.

"You're not seriously going in there, are you?" He whisper screams and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. I am. And heres what you're going to tell people: You came here, got drunk, slept in, and then you drove around for a few more hours. None of this vamp stuff happened. Got it? Now you can leave when you see all of us walk out of there." I explain and he nods his head with his eyes wide. I now understand why Dean gave him those nicknames.

I walk up to just outside the barn, peeping in through the window with my gun in my hand. Sam and Dean are hiding behind a few stacks of hay when the vampire turns around.

"You know I can smell you boys. You reek." he says, taking a few steps closer to them and they both begin to take out machetes. Dean turns to Sam and whispers a few words before Sam starts to crawl in a different direction and Dean stands up.

"It's just me and you, you son of a bitch!" He calls out, throwing his arms out half way.

"No. There has to be another human here. I can hear their heart." The vampire says, twisting his head towards the window. I duck my head down just in time for him to not catch me. I think.

"Sorry to disappoint but it really is just little old me." Dean smiles.

"You really are charming. I can't wait till I seep my teeth into your neck." The vampire says self-richously. "And whoever your little partner in crime is today." he adds. Sam walks around towards the vampire's turned back and looks to Dean, mouthing 'One. Two. Three.' but on three the vamp turns around and grabs his arm, right as Sam swings the blade.

"Nice try. Both of you. But I'm sure that you're hiding someone else as well. Someone that I've never had the pleasure of smelling before. Vanilla, lavender, and smoke." he smiles. So apparently he has history with the boys. Sam pulls his arm away and swings the blade again, the vampire jumping back. Dean runs forward and aims for his head, coming from behind the vamp. The vampire leans forward and grabs Sams' arm again, this time twisting it behind his back an taking his blade. He holds the machete up to Sams neck while smells it.

"How lucky am I, the one to drain a Winchester. Or should I turn him?" He asks, looking evilly towards Dean. He puts his mouth just next to Sams' neck, which makes Dean step forward.

"Oh! And here comes the rest of the fam! Just in time too." The vamp smiles as others approach. Dean runs up to them but the vamp pulls Sam back right as another vampire tackles Dean, causing the machete to slide to the door closest to me. I run up and grab it, but then go back to my perch by the window. I promised Dean that I wouldn't do anything but research and training, but if worst comes to worst I'm more than willing to forget all about that. The vampire that tackled Dean goes over to pick up the blade, but when he can't find it he turns back to the first vamp. 

"It's gone."

"What do you mean? A machete doesn't just disappear! Unless... you boys were hiding an apprentice." The first one smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean breaks out.

"Tie them up, Jordan. Its not like they can do anything anyway." The first one tells the second one, who is apparently Jordan. Jordan does as he's told, tying both of the boys up seated against a poll and they both start to walk out the entrance opposite to me. I head in and go over to the boys while holding the machete.

"What do I do?" I ask in an anxious rush, but they both seem too surprised to see me there to actually respond.

"So there is another one here. And it happens to be a child." The nameless one says as he walks back into the barn.

"I can hear your heartbeat change. You're a rather nervous one, aren't you? Whats you're name sweetheart?"

"I'm not you're sweetheart, you blood sucker." I say, holding the machete tight.

"Wow, very creative with out insults, are we?" he pesters.

"Well I didn't think that I was here to chit-chat with Edward Cullen himself."

"That's funny. But I prefer Caleb." 

"Well Caleb, It's not actually that nice to meet you. And I would say I'm sorry that I'm about to kill you, but I'm really not all that sorry so if we could just hurry this up." I say.

"If you insist." he affirms. He lunges at me and I jump to my right, twisting the machete to my left as if I knew where to bring it down. He starts to walk towards me and I swing it in front of me, almost hitting his arm then switch the side that I'm holding it on. 

"You think you can kill me?" He laughs. "You're just a little girl who doesn't know what she's doing!" he says as he continues to approach me.

"Boys?" I call out. They both haven't said a word since they found out that I tailed them.

"Aim for the heads!" Sam shouts.

"Gotcha now big guy." I say as I swing it close to neck, but he grabs the blade after I miss.

"I'm not-" I say teeth clenched as I pull the blade from his grip.

"A little" I say as I bring it over to my right side.

"Girl!" I holler as I bring it down and it severs his head from his body. His head drops just a second before his body and I turn towards the boys.

"That was fun." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, well. It's not over yet." Dean says and motions for me to go over towards him and Sam. I cut the rope that was holding them and hand both of them their blades.

"Thanks. Now you can go wait out in the car." Dean says.

"Are you kidding me? I just saved your ass I'm not being banished out to wait in the car." I say.

"What else are you gonna do? Fight them? With what?" Dean questions angrily. "Now go out to the car!" He commands and I drag myself back out to sit in the car. Just as I go out the door I meet three vamps that were waiting there for me.

"Looks like we have some more friends!" I call and smile. They race towards me and I run back into the barn.

"Stay behind me." Dean says, reaching his arm over and doing that thing that moms do with their arm when they have to stop the car all of a sudden and you're riding shot gun. The vamps come after him and he chops off one of their heads but the next pushes him down and knocks the machete out of his hand. The vamp straddles him and I grab the blade again. Just as she leans back before going down to make a meal out of him, I cut her head off and Dean looks at me.

"Twice. I saved your ass twice." I say, still holding the machete. Sam had killed the other one while Dean and I were working on the few that attacked us.

"So we can go now?" I ask, squirming a bit in my somewhat blood splattered clothes.

"How many was that?" Dean counter-questions. 

"Six." I say.

"Then no, normally there are around eight to ten in a nest." He says, taking his machete and holding it ready.

"The book did say that in these types of nests, they only had around four main vamps with the occasional few newbies. Only like one or two and at most four." Sam explains.

"Then yes. We can finally go." Dean says, releasing the harsh grip on his machete. We walk back out to the cars and tell Nolan that he can finally go after reviewing his story one more time.

"Heres the deal. You can either ride shotgun in mine and Sam can take the Jeep back or we can go in yours and Sam can take the Impala. But either way, we gotta talk." Dean says.

"Mine, but I'm driving." I say and without saying anything else, he gets in the car with his lips in a small frown and his brows furrowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, having taught Harley a few things about hunting in the previous chapter now learns some surprisingly suburban things from Harley.

**Harleys POV**

"Whats up?" I ask once we start driving.

"You were supposed to stay at the bunker." Dean says as if I didn't already know.

"Well yeah I know, but it was boring and Nolan was being weird and-"

"No. You were supposed to stay in the bunker. You could have died." He reinforces and I roll my eyes.

"If I did stay in the bunker, you would have died."

"We would've been fine."

"Really? Because it looked like you two were in a pretty tight spot."

"Okay, you don't know this but me and Sam have a habit of being fine when we have to be. And having a daughter back home to look after, is a pretty damn good reason for having to be fine!" He exclaims and I pull the car over and get out as soon as it's off the road.

"Look after me? What? Do you actually think that you're taking care of me? Fuck you! I'm taking care of myself just like I always have. You don't know this either, but I'm pretty damn good at being fine too!"

"You've never been in a situation where you almost died!" He screams.

"Right! And you're sure of that because you know me so well!?" I scream back. "I need a cigarette." I say backing up and his harsh demeanor starts to fade.

"I- I'm your father. And I will not be the reason that you're in a situation where you almost die."

"That wasn't your fault, though. I brought Nolan back to the bunker. I gave you the case. I followed you and I walked into that barn by myself. You didn't have anything control over that. It was me."

"I'm your father!" He shouts "You don't understand." he says turning around.

"Maybe if you could just tell me then I would!" 

"I will not be my father." He says and looks down, and I know not to push harder because it doesn't seem like it will end up well.

"Fine." I say and get back in the car, pulling out my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. He holds out his hand and I give him one. I push my hair behind my shoulders and light my cigarette, then light his.

"You know I do get why you do this, I just wish you didn't." He explains, before putting it to his lips and breathing in the smoke.

"I know." I say, blowing out a grim and unforgettable white cloud.

By the time we get back to the bunker, it's already dark and being exhausted from my first hunt, I just grab a quick shower and then go straight to bed.

\-----------------------------------

"I'm feeling pancakes." I say as I walk into the library, only to find Sam with his nose already in a book and Dean looking very interested on what he was doing on the computer.

"What?" Dean asks as he looks up from the screen.

"Pancakes. Lets make them." I say, giving them both the coffee that I made for them.

"I think theres a Gas and Sip not too far from here that sells those frozen pancakes." Sam says, without looking up.

"You think that I'm getting celebratory pancakes from a gas station? No way! We've gotta make them." I smile and they both look at me in confusion.

"Am I gonna have to drag you both out of here or just steal a wallet or two?" I threaten and they start to get up from their spots.

"Alright. I still have to get ready but in like half an hour, were leaving and going to an actual grocery store to get some actual food." I say, going into my room. I throw on my black tights, black shorts, and another band tank before putting on my docs and grabbing my leather jacket. I run into the bathroom and do my before walk back out to the library.

"Wow. Right on time." Dean says, looking at his watch.

"What can I say." I say with small smile and a shrug. We walk out into the garage and argue a bit about what car to take before finally deciding (much to my dismay) to take the Impala then we head off to the store.

"Flour, sugar, canola oil, eggs, salt, baking power, baking soda couldn't hurt either. Then milk and butter for dairy. Plus I need tea. And lots of it. Noodles because pasta is easy. So is chicken but meat goes bad...we have a big enough freezer though..." I think out loud once we get to the store.

"Baking soda and baking powder are different things?" Dean asks and I slowly nod my head and raise my eyebrows.

"Baking soda only has sodium bicarbonate hence the name baking soda. It's a base that reacts when it interacts with the acids in certain foods but baking powder which also has sodium bicarbonate actually also has two other acids that-"

"Ok, we get it brainiac." Dean says to Sam and Sam rolls his eyes. 

"Also though, just because its basic and you have a huge kitchen. Well, two huge kitchens - we're gonna get vanilla extract, brown sugar, veggies, rice, potatoes, herbs, and chicken broth just in case one of you gets sick. Oh! And chocolate chips and uhh maple syrup. For the pancakes."

"That's a lot." Dean says.

"That's a start." I counter. "Looks, it's only a lot because you two have next to nothing. We could also get chips and crackers and stuff for snacks if you want it?"

"I think we're good for now." Sam says. I send Sam off with the dairy list and tell him to meet me at the baking goods isle but I take Dean with me.

"How do you know so much about cooking?" He asks, picking up a box of cake mix and then putting it back.

"I just cook a lot, well mostly bake." I say.

"Most of the time Sammy and I just go out for food, but I can do my fair share of cooking" He says.

"I can tell." I smile.

"I don't know. My mom used to cook but as we both got older I just did more and more of the cooking up to the point where if I wanted food I made it and if she wanted something then I just made extra." I say shrugging.

"You used to cook for your mom?" He asks.

"Yeah well, she was busy a lot so it just made the most sense." I say, putting two bags of flour in the cart. "We should get everything in twos." I make a note to myself.

"Why?" Dean asks, putting two bags of sugar into the cart. I give him a 'I don't really feel like explaining it right now, especially in public' smile but when he doesn't get it, I just go along with it.

"She was a nurse. Which was really good for her, it just took up a lot of her time. I was like eleven or something when she first got the job so I wasn't really sure how to do certain things by myself, but it didn't take that long to learn. It's all pretty easy. But it's ok because now I'm good at cooking and stuff." I smile

"I'm sorry." He says honestly.

"Don't be, it was good for her."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have been alone so often."

"It's fine. I learned important stuff from it. Don't worry." I say, grabbing a baking powder.

"Favorite pastry?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Pie." He says and I laugh.

"Pie is more summer and fall. And its winter, well, sort winter sorta spring." I say and his look doesn't change.

"Ok, how does blueberry pie sound?" I ask and he just nods.

"Grab the crisco. Now we need blueberries." I laugh before realizing something.

"Shit do you even have any stuff for like baking and cooking and stuff?" I ask and he sighs.

"How much do we need?"

"Let's see what we have first." I say, laughing slightly.

"Hey guys." Sam says, trying to hold all of the dairy-esque stuff that I asked him to grab.

"We ready?" He asks.

"I think so." I say, going over the list in my head. We end up stopping by the dairy section again and getting a second of everything and then picking up some blueberries before finally paying and leaving.

"How's it looking in there?" Dean asks as he lugs in a bunch of the bags that we got, Sam carrying the rest.

"I think we're good!" I call out as I stand on the counter to see into the cabinets. "Good thing too because the nearest place that we could get the stuff that we need is like over an hour away." I laugh and Dean shakes his head. I jump down from the counter and start to put the stuff away.

"Isn't it a Monday?" Dean asks, looking up at me.

"uhh I think so" I shrug. "Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asks and I look down.

"I was wondering when you would notice." I half grin.

"You gotta learn!" He says and I groan.

"I know that being an educated person is important and whatever but that doesn't make going to school any less painful." I say and turn to make pancakes.

"But ya gotta go to school!" he says and I laugh.

"What, do you think that I'm just going to show up today and have a schedule and a spot in all my classes and everything? You have to go through admissions and all this other stuff. Takes like a week or something." I say and he looks at me strangely. 

"How do you know that?" He asks and I shrug.

"There are some things that you'll just never know about me." I say smiling. I grab a bowl and put in the sugar, flour, salt, and baking soda and then put the pan on the stove so it can be hot by the time I need it. I crake the eggs and then put in the oil and milk. I put the butter in the pan and then grab a big spoon, letting a glob of batter fall into the pan.

"They actually smell really good!" Sam says as he walks in and grabs a plate that I put on the counter, piled with pancakes.

"They will be." I smile. I hand Dean his plate and they both sit down at the table. I grab mine and nab a seat next to Sam and across from Dean and smile. So... this is my family now. Honestly, it seems pretty perfect.

"So what's the new case?" I ask, taking a bite. Both of their mouths are too full to answer and I laugh, but Sam chokes down enough pancake to finally make some words out.

"Not one yet" He mumbles "Were looking." He says.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You hunt monsters. Then when you're done you look for monsters to hunt. Then you go there and when you're finished with that you come back here, go looking again and then head off again. And you just do that on repeat?"

"Yup." Dean nods.

"Don't you ever give yourself a break?" I as and they both look at each other and shrug.

"No?" I ask, looking between them. "Never?" I ask again, still astonished. "That's unhealthy." I remark.

"It works." Dean says short and sweet.

"There are plenty of things that work that aren't healthy." I say, before taking another bite. "Like school!"

"You're going." Dean says in that whole 'thats final' parent way.

"But I don't want be just another brick in the wall..." I say and grin.

"Floyd?" He asks, looking up from his food in surprise.

"Classic." I shrug and he smiles proudly before shoving another huge forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"School says that you're gonna have to take a test and they need the grades form your old school." Dean says reading something on his phone. How fatherly.

"For class placement?" I ask and he nods. 

"Why do you know so much about admissions?" he asks, baffled.

"A tale for another time. When should I go?" I ask, changing the subject.

"By Wednesday to be in school by Monday." He says.

"You know the year is almost over anyway, theres really no point in going back." I say, putting on my big sorry grin.

"It's February. You've been out of school almost all month and it's your Junior year. You gotta go to school." He says and I just sigh. I know that he's right but that doesn't mean that it makes it any better.

"You could get the test done today or let it drag on." gives me the options.

"Tomorrow." I choose and he nods.

"Let me just let them know." he says.

\---------------------------

"That was horrendous." Dean says getting out of my Jeep after the somewhat long drive.

"Oh please I'm a great driver." I say and he looks at me in denial. "Like you're the best." I roll my eyes and walk into the building.

"Hi! I'm Harley Rose. I'm here for the placement test." I say to the lady behind the desk. Her pink lipstick is slightly over her shaky lip line (but is just as shaky) and her teeth are crooked. Her hair is attempted to be pinned back but because of it's obvious curly nature, the attempt isn't working so well.

"I'm sorry who?" She asks with a kind smile.

"Harley Rose?" I ask and she starts to check her email.

"I'm sorry, theres no Harley Rose." She says, shaking her head.

"Could you try Harley Winchester?" Dean asks, stepping in. She checks her email again before getting a bright smile.

"Yes, you're right here. I believe you're going to be in room 217, I'll send a proctor down right away." She smiles.

"Thank you so much." I say, trying to mirror a smile as animated as hers.

"She was nice." I say as I walk away and into the endless maze that is soon to be my home (or should I say hell) for the next year and few months. In case you couldn't tell, I'm practically counting down the days

"Yeah but she had...uhh-" Dean says, motioning to his mouth.

"So?" I shrug. "She was patient and kind and I'm sure that's hard when she has like a bunch of kids to deal with per grade." I explain.

"Yeah, I guess." He says. We finally find the room and walk in to meet a tall looking blonde woman with her hair pulled back tightly. She's wearing a brown skirt and a light blue blouse.

"I'm Mrs. Satta. I'm one of the language teachers. Please, take a seat so you can take the test." She says and I nod.

"Sir, you can wait in the offices. Thank you." She says and shoes Dean off. Once Dean leaves the room she hands me a big packet and tells me I have 45 minutes. 'It's too fucking early to do this' I think to myself. I take out a cigarette about half way through just to make the time go faster and right as I'm about to light it, she stops me.

"You can't do that in here!" She exclaims, loud enough to cause someone to come running if anyone was in earshot.

"What?" I ask, taking it out and narrowing my eye at her. "This?" I ask, moving my hand with the cigarette in it closer to her. 

"Yes. That!" she says as if it could bite her which causes me to laugh. "What?" She interrogates.

"It's just a cigarette." I laugh.

"Well we have a very strict no smoking rule here but if you do choose to smoke, I believe that we do have a small smoking area outside the cafeteria. But you can't leave the room while you're taking the test. So, if you would please." She says and I roll my eyes but put it away anyway. I hand my test to her not too long after and she looks up at me, surprised.

"You still have 10 minutes."

"I know, but I don't need them."

"Alright, well you can take this down to Mrs. Dent down at the front desk." She says, dismissively and turns her attention back to her work.


End file.
